


Discord group chat!

by Sunshine1997



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Thorki - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:10:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine1997/pseuds/Sunshine1997
Summary: Discord group chat link:https://discord.gg/KaykSW9





	Discord group chat!

Hello everyone, 

My name is Angel and I group chat for you Loki's fans out there. If you want to join, I’ll post the link to my Discord group chat. (im mostly like change the name to Loki’s Armies to Thorki).


End file.
